Catatonie
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles ne parlait plus, bougeait à peine, mangeait à peine, ne vivait plus... Stiles est dans un sale état, Scott veut à tout prix l'aider mais il n'est pas le seul. Derek également voudrait le sortir de cet état. Slash Stek mais genre très léger
1. Catatonie

**Titre : **Catatonie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** beaucoup de spoils saison 2 !

* * *

Sa mère avait dit que Stiles était atteint de … Catonie. Non ce n'était pas le mot. C'était quoi déjà ? Il y réfléchissait et entendit presque la voix de son meilleur ami à son oreille lui dire :

_Scott c'est catatonie bon sang, ta tête passe un peu trop de temps dans le giron d'Allison et pas assez dans les livres. _

Oui voilà c'était ça le mot : catatonie. Sauf que ce n'était que son imagination, ce n'était pas Stiles qui venait de lui parler. Il aurait bien aimé. Mais Stiles ne parlait plus, depuis au moins un mois.

En vérité, son meilleur ami aurait pu lui expliquer que le terme catatonie était peut-être trop fort et que son cas était plus compliqué que ça, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car cela ne changeait rien à son état. Et madame McCall ne voulait pas perdre son fils dans des explications compliquées sur la médecine et le mental, dire un mot avait suffit à Scott et il savait une chose, c'était qu'il devait réveiller Stiles de cet état.

Stiles ne parlait plus, bougeait à peine, mangeait à peine, ne vivait plus. Il regardait droit devant lui sans rien voir, et ses oreilles paraissaient ne plus rien entendre. Scott avait essayé de le secouer, de le chatouiller, de lui raconter des bêtises, des blagues, n'importe quoi, Stiles ne réagissait pas du tout. Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'il était plutôt le genre de gars qui a toujours quelque chose à dire, à faire, qui ne sait pas rester inanimé et se taire, qui sourit, qui apprend le mot sarcasme à Scott et qui mange beaucoup. C'était trop dur de le voir comme ça, pour autant le loup-garou venait le voir tous les jours après le lycée, et tous les week-ends, parfois avec Allison, parfois sans. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, il lui racontait que le coach avait hâte qu'il se rétablisse parce que Greenberg craignait vachement et qu'il manquait à toute l'équipe.

- Tu me manques à moi.

_Crétin tu viens me voir tous les jours._ Aurait-il peut-être dit.

**Je viens te voir tous les jours mais tu n'es plus le Stile que je connais. **Aurait alors pu répondre Scott.

Cet état n'était pas dût à une sorte de crise bizarre, à une petite déprime ou au choc d'apprendre que Lydia était toujours folle amoureuse de Jackson – même après avoir découvert qu'il avait pu se transformer en Lézard pas beau tueur. Non ce stupide état venait du fait que le Shérif avait eut un sale accident et était mort.

Stiles venait de perdre sa seule famille, mis part un vieil oncle que personne ne connaissait mais qui voulait bien s'occuper de l'adolescent. Il était orphelin. Et surtout il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur, le père qui l'avait si bien éduqué durant toutes ces années. N'importe qui deviendrait Cotanique.

_Catatonique Scott._

Même le type le plus chouette et le plus drôle de tout Beacon Hill.

Et son meilleur ami ne cessait d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête, mais plus jamais à travers sa bouche.

Scott avait entrainé Lydia avec lui, au début. Il se disait que le béguin de Stiles serait tellement fort qu'on assisterait à un miracle dût aux meilleurs films d'amour romantique. Comme au cinéma, l'adolescent tomberait dans les bras de la jolie fille, se rendrait compte qu'il doit continuer à vivre, qu'il a des amis et peut-être un futur amour – très hypothétique vu que Lydia n'était absolument pas amoureuse de Stiles – et Scott pourrait récupérer son meilleur ami. Sauf que voilà, les films restent dans leur pellicule et Stiles sembla ne même pas remarquer la jeune fille. Elle continua à venir, mais plus trop souvent, personne n'aime parler à un mur même s'il a forme humaine – surtout s'il a forme humaine -, ça rend mal à l'aise, ça rend malheureux, ça fait pitié. On préfère croire que tout va bien, tout va s'améliorer, tout en étant loin de l'hôpital.

Scott était le plus fidèle, n'abandonnant pas Stiles. Jamais.

La mère de Scott parfois passait voir l'adolescent sur son lit d'hôpital, durant ses pauses.

- Hey Stiles, tu devrais vraiment manger, tu as maigri.

Ne recevant aucune réponse.

- T'es comme un fils pour moi, d'ailleurs seul un fils ou un voleur rentrerait chez moi par la fenêtre comme s'il était chez lui. Et tu n'es pas un voleur.

Cependant elle continuait, avec la même force que Scott :

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu nous parles, on est là nous, Scott, Lydia, même Jackson et Danny sont passés te voir une fois. Il y a moi bien entendu. Ton oncle un peu bizarre. Et puis il y a ce grand type ténébreux aussi… Qui vient te voir, après les heures de visites et qui croit que personne ne l'a remarqué.

Mais Stiles ne réagit pas. C'était parfois désespérant, ce gamin allait-il à un moment affronter sa douleur plutôt que s'enfermer dans cet état protecteur mais qui était entrain de le détruire ? Que pouvait-on faire pour lui ?

- Coucou Stiles, aujourd'hui j'ai emmené Allison aussi.

- Salut Stiles.

- Tu seras content de savoir que son père a enfin accepté notre relation.

_Monsieur Argent aurait oublié que mon meilleur ami à gueule d'ange et à la mâchoire un peu de travers était en fait un loup garou féroce ?_

- Mon père n'a rien accepté du tout, c'est juste que notre famille étant très réduite dorénavant il ne veut pas perdre sa petite fille.

- Tu vois Stiles, tu n'es pas tout seul à perdre des gens que tu aimes, tu devrais… Nous parler et on surmonterait ça ensemble, toi, moi et Allison.

_Mais tu aimes beaucoup Allison et tu es obsédée par elle pourquoi tu voudrais que le meilleur ami tienne la chandelle ?_

- Et s'il te plait peux-tu arrêter de parler dans ma tête ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre tes sarcasmes tout le temps, je m'imagine sans arrêt ce que tu dirais à ce moment là, sauf que tu ne dis rien. Tu me manques Stiles, tu n'imagines pas ce que je donnerais juste pour que tu me sortes un de tes sarcasmes pour de vrai.

Allison regarda Scott :

- Tu entends Stiles parler dans ta tête ?

- Tout le temps.

- En tant que loup-garou tu ne virerais pas un peu schizo ?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être ? Il faut que tu reviennes Stiles, ça nous rend fou cette situation. D'ailleurs regarde je te parle comme si tu étais à dix mille kilomètres alors que tu es juste assis sur le lit en face de moi.

La petite amie prit la main du garçon, leur impuissance à tous les deux se faisait ressentir dans le total manque de réaction de Stiles. C'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux.

- Ca me rend fou de te voir comme ça, Stiles. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive qu'à me concentrer que sur une seule chose. Par exemple sur le lacrosse ou sur Allison. Et maintenant j'écris le mot catatonique partout, tu crois que c'est bien pour moi de connaître des mots aussi compliqués ?

- Stiles moi aussi tu me manques, t'es un type marrant et super fidèle. On peut genre toujours compter sur toi.

- T'en as peut-être marre qu'on te complimente, c'est pour ça que tu restes comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on t'insulte ? Espèce d'abruti de Stiles !

Mais les insultes ne marchaient pas non plus, rien ne marchait. Pas que Stiles ne veuille pas revenir, mais c'était plus facile ainsi, quelque part absorbé dans un brouillard, il n'était pas obligé de réfléchir ou penser, et surtout pas obligé de faire face à la douleur d'avoir perdu son père. Il entendait Scott et Allison, il entendait Lydia, il entendait tout le monde, mais c'était comme si ces gens s'adressaient à un autre lui, un lui qui existait avant. Aujourd'hui il voulait juste rester là, vide, c'était plus facile.

Il en avait marre de se battre alors que la vie lui envoyait de grandes baffes dans la gueule.

Derek était venu dès qu'il avait appris l'état de Stiles mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en mêle il ne venait que la nuit, quand l'heure des droits de visites était passée depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, son corps avait bougé tout seul et avant qu'il ne comprenne il était près de l'adolescent. Puis il avait pris l'habitude de venir et de revenir, encore et encore. Quasiment toutes les nuits. Scott venait la journée, Derek la nuit. Mais contrairement au louveteau, l'Alpha ne causait que très peu avec Stiles.

Peut-être que s'il venait c'était parce qu'il comprenait sans doute mieux que personne l'état de l'humain, lui aussi avait perdu toute sa famille sauf qu'il s'était réfugié dans la colère quand Stiles semblait se cacher dans le silence. Leur histoire était différente, mais la finalité était la même, ils étaient tous les deux des orphelins.

C'était étrange de voir cet adolescent gigoteur à ce point inerte, presque plus énervant que quand il était un moulin à paroles. Derek avait passé toute une soirée à essayer de lui faire peur en lui grognant dessus, il s'était transformé en méchant Alpha poilu et l'avait menacé de mille souffrances. La seule réaction de Stiles fut de se coucher de l'autre côté, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une petite mouche ennuyante. Le loup garou avait essayé d'autres stratégies, comme jouer avec les clés de sa Camaro sous ses yeux – pas un clignement, rien – ou menacer d'aller faire du mal à Lydia, Scott, ou n'importe qui. Stiles ne changea pas de comportement.

Cela frustrait Derek, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son oncle des années plus tôt, sauf que ce dernier souffrait de réelle paralysie – et que cela l'avait transformé en psychopathe serial killer. Il savait que l'adolescent, lui, pouvait réagir, mais qu'il n'en n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage.

- Je ne te savais pas lâche à ce point Stiles.

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi Derek. Bon peut-être un peu. _

Voilà ce qu'il devrait dire à ce moment là. Ou une bêtise. Ou n'importe quoi. Le silence de Stiles énervait Derek et le rendait fou, il se sentait comme une bête en cage à qui on refuse un peu d'eau. C'était l'humain normalement qui comblait les trous dans la conversation et là sa bouche restait obstinément fermée.

- A quoi te sert ta bouche si tu ne l'utilises plus pour causer ? Tu te crois plus attirant ainsi ?

Merde. Pourquoi est ce que ça le mettait autant en colère de voir Stiles dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le secouer jusqu'à à avoir une réaction, n'importe laquelle ? L'Alpha détestait se sentir impuissant et il avait beau tout essayer l'humain ne réagissait pas. Bordel il ne réagissait pas.

Derek devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si c'était stupide ou insensé, il fallait qu'il le sorte de ce vide. Il préférait mille fois l'entendre geindre que ne rien entendre du tout.

Et puis ce soir là en entrant dans la pièce l'odeur de Stiles avait changé. Ca puait la mort à pleins nez.

- Alors comme ça tu abandonnes vraiment ?

Mais jamais il ne le laisserait abandonner.

Est-ce que Scott l'avait sentit aussi ? Comment réagissait le Bêta ? Que ferait-il si quelque chose de réellement grave arrivait à son meilleur ami ?

Fini de réfléchir, Derek attrapa Stiles, le débrancha des intraveineuses et du reste, et le porta sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

_Je préférerais que tu me portes comme une princesse, je crois. _

Il aurait sûrement dit un truc débile pareil, mais il ne disait plus rien, alors il continuerait à le trimballer comme ça.

Derek l'emporta avec lui.

C'est ce qu'on appelait un kidnapping, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver un moyen – n'importe lequel – pour sauver Stiles.

Il réfléchirait aux conséquences après, il se poserait de réelles questions sur « pourquoi tenait-il autant à Stiles » plus tard. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant c'était d'entendre l'humain lui donner un bon mal de crâne à coup de sarcasmes et paroles idiotes.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai eu cette idée horrible je ne sais même plus comment, genre au milieu d'une conversation avec ma sœur « t'imagine si le père de Stiles il meurt » … Euh ouais bon, ce n'est pas joyeux je sais, mais j'aime bien écrire des trucs atroces. Désolé si ça paraît totalement OOC ou nul ! Merci d'avoir lu.

Ah oui j'adore Greenberg, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'éclate toujours de rire quand le coach en parle, donc vive Greenberg, qui que tu sois.


	2. Kidnapping

**Titre : **Catatonie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** beaucoup de spoils saison 2 !

* * *

Derek posa son colis sur son lit alors qu'Isaac le regardait bizarrement. Le jeune loup était le seul à être resté, Erika et Boyd préférant allant se chercher une autre meute.

- Qu'est ce que fait ce gamin ici ?

- Tu as le même âge Isaac.

- Mais pourquoi tu le ramènes ?

- Parce que.

- Ca va nous attirer des ennuis ça, je le sens.

L'Alpha le fixa les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis, ce qui suffit à Isaac pour décider que le plan de Derek ne le regardait pas et d'aller voir ailleurs s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de plus intelligent qu'enquiquiner le chef de meute.

Stiles s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même à peine son corps avait-il touché le lit du loup garou. Il serrait si fort ses genoux que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Ce n'était pas de la peur – sinon Derek l'aurait sentit immédiatement – juste une manière pour le garçon de s'enfermer à l'intérieur de lui-même, de faire comme si rien n'arrivait.

Le loup garou le laissa faire, mais lui grogna tout de même un peu dessus :

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Stiles serra juste un peu plus fort ses jambes contre lui, au moins cela prouvait qu'il était encore un peu là.

xxx

- Comment ça disparu ?

Scott allait devenir fou. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer l'air de rien que Stiles n'était plus dans sa chambre.

- Tu veux dire qu'il allait mieux et qu'il a décidé d'aller faire un tour ?

- Je pense que c'est ton ami loup-garou qui l'a emmené.

L'adolescent grogna de déplaisir face à cette nouvelle.

- Comment ça mon ami loup-garou ?

- Le grand ténébreux qui venait le voir le soir

- Tu as laissé Derek venir ici ?

Les yeux de Scott n'étaient plus que des fentes jaunes et sa mère n'aimait pas ça :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'emmènerait, je pensais qu'il essayait tout comme toi de guérir Stiles.

Scott se rendit compte de son air menaçant retrouva son visage d'adolescent et s'excusa à sa mère :

- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs. Tu es sûr que c'était Derek ?

- Oui. Que penses-tu qu'il va faire ?

- Peut-être le transformer, cet enfoiré a toujours besoin d'agrandir sa meute, surtout depuis qu'il a perdu Erika et Boyd et qu'il a compris que je ne lui obéirais pas.

- Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Stiles est faible, ça doit être parfait pour lui, il ne se défendra pas.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Le brun eut un sourire mauvais :

- L'en empêcher bien sûr.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pour petite amie la meilleure chasseuse de tout le pays. Rien ne peut m'arriver.

Derek allait payer, si jamais il touchait un seul cheveu de Stiles, si jamais il osait le transformer, Scott se débarrasserait de cet Alpha de malheur et il savait qu'Allison serait ravie de l'aider.

xxx

Derek enfourchait la cuillère de force dans la bouche de Stiles, mais le garçon ne déglutissait pas et la soupe que le loup avait préparée pour lui se vidait sur son menton. L'idée était bonne de lui boucher le nez pour qu'il ouvre la bouche par réflexe mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose si cet abruti de gamin n'avalait pas.

- Je te jure que si tu ne bouffes pas je t'enfonce de force la cuillère jusque dans les amygdales.

Stiles n'eut pas de réaction et Derek se retint de lui lancer l'assiette à la figure et de réellement mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Tu peux peut-être essayer la manière douce ?

L'Alpha se tourna vers Isaac :

- La manière douce ?

- Je sais que tu es le grand méchant loup garou, mais je ne sais pas demande lui _« s'il te plaît »_ ? Peut-être qu'il sera tellement surpris qu'il avalera sous le choc.

- Mouais.

Isaac haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème.

Et décida d'aller s'entraîner. Quand Isaac referma la porte derrière lui, Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le fixa un instant. Il n'était pas doué pour être doux, il était une personne qui fonctionnait avec la colère et la froideur, frapper et menacer le gamin était facile, mais la douceur ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Seulement il était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde si Stiles acceptait de se nourrir, au moins un peu :

- Avale ça s'il te…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de renifler les ennuies. Il lâcha l'assiette, attrapa Stiles et s'écroula par terre avec l'adolescent, tandis qu'une flèche brisait la vitre et se fichait dans le mur.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Scott qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la maison, transformé en loup-garou et prêt à en découdre avec l'Alpha :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Stiles ?

- Actuellement j'essaie de lui sauver la vie d'attaques de flèches dangereuses. Est-ce que ta copine Argent s'est décidée à tuer des humains comme sa tante ?

- La ferme, c'était toi qu'elle visait.

- Enchanté de le savoir.

- Maintenant tu relâches Stiles où je m'occupe de toi.

- Tu veux te mesurer à moi ?

Derek eut un sourire plein d'arrogance. Il se releva, déposa doucement Stiles sur le lit et le temps de se retourner il s'était déjà métamorphosé. Une nouvelle flèche fut tirée, mais l'Alpha l'arrêta d'un réflexe. Il n'arriva pas cependant à stopper la deuxième qui se planta dans son épaule.

- Allison devient maligne. Mais si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter.

Derek retira la flèche et la brisa entre ses doigts, puis fixant Scott ils se mirent tous les deux à grogner. A l'extérieur on entendait la fille et Isaac se battre.

- Ta petite protégée est en danger, tu devrais aller t'en occuper.

- Allison sait très bien se défendre. Rends-moi Stiles.

- Viens le chercher.

Les deux fauves se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'en suivit un combat destructeur, plus pour la maison que pour les deux loups. Stiles lui ne bougeait pas, mais les fracas et la force de la bataille ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent que tout le reste jusqu'ici, alors quand Scott fut propulsé près de lui, son meilleur ami eut un réflexe et agrippa son bras avec sa main. Il ne voulait voir personne se battre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Stiles ?

Le combat cessa immédiatement, même Derek eut le réflexe d'arrêter son prochain coup. L'adolescent aux cheveux rasés avait réagis à quelque chose et les deux loups s'en sentaient presque soulagés.

- Rappelle Isaac avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer

- Je m'inquièterais plus pour la fille Argent si j'étais à ta place.

- Juste rappelle-le, Derek !

L'Alpha soupira mais obéit tout de même. Du coup ce combat là aussi pris fin, et Isaac et Allison entrèrent dans la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Stiles tenait toujours le bras de Scott.

- Stiles répond-moi, s'il te plaît.

Mais ce dernier ne le fit pas. Le combat avait cessé, c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas la force de faire plus. Il relâcha finalement son meilleur ami et sembla s'endormir.

Les quatre ne reprirent pas leur combat et décidèrent de discuter.

xxx

- Pourquoi tu as emmené Stiles avec toi ?

- Il puait la mort, je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose en l'emmenant.

Scott fixa Derek et fit la moue, alors lui aussi l'avait senti. Il n'avait pas eut envie d'en parler aux autres mais l'odeur de Stiles avait bel et bien changé, il n'était plus seulement catatonique, il se laissait carrément mourir.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la santé de Stiles ?

- Je ne suis pas complètement insensible.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Isaac et Allison assistait à la discussion en silence, participer ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

- Ecoute Scott, je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, mais ce qui compte maintenant c'est d'aider Stiles alors soit tu m'aides, soit tu dégages et tu le laisses crever. Tu aimes bien faire cela, abandonner ton meilleur ami.

- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Stiles n'a pas besoin de ton aide, il serait mieux à l'hôpital

- Stiles a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut recevoir !

Scott resta silencieux, Derek n'avait pas tort.

- Mais je continue à penser qu'il serait mieux à l'hôpital.

- Non ! Il est mieux ici, avec moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- L'hôpital n'est pas un bon endroit, ça sent l'antiseptique

- Ca c'est toi que ça dérange, pas Stiles. Et tu crois que c'est mieux pour lui de vivre dans une maison délabrée qui pue le bois moisis et brulé ?

- Peu importe, je ne laisserai personne l'emmener.

Derek voulait le garder ici, il avait l'impression que l'adolescent serait plus en sécurité s'il restait à ses côtés, qu'il pourrait le protéger et surtout le secouer assez fort pour le faire revenir à la vie. Scott aurait préféré qu'il reste à l'hôpital, là bas des gens pouvaient veiller à chaque instant à sa santé et faire quelque chose si l'état de son meilleur ami empirait. Seulement il ne ferait pas plier l'Alpha, il faudrait la jouer fine.

- S'il reste ici, moi aussi.

L'homme acquiesça, c'était le meilleur compromis qu'il pouvait faire.

- Très bien je vais aller chercher mes affaires alors.

Et Scott se leva, suivit d'Allison, ils quittèrent le territoire de l'Alpha, mais l'adolescent allait très vite revenir, Derek en était conscient.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, Stiles serait peut-être content de voir qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

xxx

L'entente fut difficile entre les deux loups garou, l'Alpha voulait imposer son autorité tandis que Scott n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, pour autant ils n'en vinrent pas aux griffes et crocs, cela déplairait à Stiles et ce n'était pas le but recherché.

- Tu es vraiment barbare, pourquoi tu lui bouches le nez pour le nourrir ?

- Tu vois une meilleure idée ?

Scott se tourna vers Stiles :

- Fait Ah !

Stiles garda la bouche fermée, Derek eut un reniflement méprisant et continua à boucher le nez de l'adolescent.

- Ca ne sert à rien, il recrache tout.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire des commentaires. J'ai remarqué qu'il recrachait tout !

Scott posa un regard sur son meilleur ami :

- Eh Stiles, allez mange mec, comment comptes-tu devenir champion de Lacrosse et plaire à Lydia si tu deviens tout chétif ? Mange s'il te plaît.

Est-ce que les paroles avaient touchés une corde sensible ou alors est ce que c'était simplement parce que dans le fond Stiles voulait faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, peu importe il accepta qu'on le nourrisse et commença à déglutir. Derek tira la tête et partit bouder dans un coin.

_On dirait vraiment une mère possessive qui s'est fait volé son fils. _

C'est sans doute ce qu'aurait pensé Stiles et Scott sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être que l'Alpha n'était pas si méchant, juste beaucoup trop maladroit.

xxx

- Je vais le laver !

- Non mais t'es pas bien, je ne vais pas te laisser nettoyer le corps de mon meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un loup garou pleins de phéromone, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

- Oh allez je ne vais pas te le violer ton Stiles !

- Peu importe, c'est moi qui le lave Derek !

- Tu le nourris, tu le laves, tu es une parfaite infirmière Scott !

Et sur ces mots l'Alpha alla cogner un peu sur Isaac, histoire d'entrainer son louveteau et de se passer les nerfs.

Il avait ramené Stiles pour s'en occuper, mais Scott le surprotégeait et semblait effrayé à l'idée que Derek s'approche de lui, en plus le Bêta réussissait là où l'Alpha échouait : Scott avait fait mangé Stiles, il avait même réussi à le faire réagir quand l'adolescent s'était agrippé à son bras. Un sentiment comme une sorte de jalousie rendait le lycan fou de rage et les entrainements d'Isaac furent plus terrible que jamais.

Cependant McCall devait tout de même continuer à aller au lycée, et dans ces moments là Derek avait Stiles pour lui. Il s'approchait alors du lit et regardait l'adolescent :

- Tu ne veux pas réagir ?

Apparemment non.

Isaac lui avait dit de procéder avec douceur mais comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Il ne savait pas. Il fixait Stiles et finis par doucement poser ses doigts sur son visage :

- Je pourrais te déchirer la figure d'un coup de griffe, tu ne veux toujours pas réagir ?

_Très aimable Derek, vraiment, est-ce ta définition de la douceur ? Non parce que là j'ai trop hâte de voir ce que tu fais aux autres quand tu n'es pas doux._

Il n'y avait pas que Scott qui avait l'impression d'entendre Stiles dans sa tête, mais du coup le regard de Derek se fit moins sévère et ses doigts continuèrent à se perdre doucement sur la peau de son visage.

- Bon je vais te faire à manger, et tu as intérêt à manger cette fois-ci.

Le loup garou alla préparer une nouvelle soupe pour l'adolescent, puis il le força à se mettre assis. Il espérait que Stiles réagisse comme avec Scott, mais à nouveau il refusait de se nourrir, c'était très vexant.

- Bouffe petite tête.

Rien. Derek soupira, puis après une minute de réflexion et une bonne inspiration il dit :

- Mange s'il te plaît Stiles, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, alors mange s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et accepta d'avaler.

**Voilà que je me fais manipuler par un gamin de seize ans qui n'est plus capable de se nourrir tout seul. Génial. **

Pour autant l'Alpha fut soulagé, au moins il y avait encore quelqu'un dans cette petite caboche et peu importe le temps que ça prendrait il irait le chercher.

xxx

- Pourquoi tu ne le mords pas ? Cela le guérirait sûrement.

Scott fusilla des yeux Isaac, mais Derek ne réagit pas :

- Je ne peux pas le mordre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Stiles n'est pas consentant, je ne mords que ceux qui le veulent.

Isaac haussa les épaules et l'autre louveteau eut un petit sourire. Finalement Derek pouvait paraître brut et sauvage, mais il était aussi très droit. Pas un aussi mauvais Alpha que Scott ne le pensait.

- De toute façon ça ne le guérirait pas. Le problème vient d'ailleurs.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tu crois que parce que je suis un loup garou j'ai fais une fête d'enfer après la mort de toute ma famille ?

- Non ?

- Alors ce n'est pas parce que je mordrai Stiles que son état changera. Maintenant toi et Scott devriez aller jouer à la balle, j'ai envie d'être seul.

Le jeune Mc Call grogna pour la forme, mais obtempéra en emmenant Isaac avec lui. Ils n'allèrent bien sûr pas jouer à la balle, mais seulement faire un tour, laissant Derek seul. Avec Stiles.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : dans cette histoire j'ai totalement fait disparaître Peter, mais je l'aime pas et je savais pas quoi faire de lui, alors pouf, plus de Peter.

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.


	3. Réveil

**Titre : **Catatonie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** beaucoup de spoils saison 2 !

* * *

Scott devint moins intransigeant, il laissait Derek s'occuper un peu de Stiles même quand il était là et les deux finirent par réussir à communiquer sans se bouffer le nez. Ironiquement le malade avait réussi à rapprocher les deux loups.

La mère de Scott fini également par demander à son fils de rentrer à la maison – il pourrait toujours rendre visite à Stiles – et de laisser pour le moment Stilinski à la garde de Derek, puisqu'après une visite elle s'était rendue compte qu'il semblait aller mieux qu'à l'hôpital. Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais se permettait plus de mouvement, il allait maintenant aux toilettes seul, se lavait seul et acceptait de manger. Il avait repris un peu de poids et des couleurs. Bien sûr rien n'était encore gagné, il avait toujours le regard dans le vide, il agissait comme un robot et la moindre contrariété pourrait empirer son état à nouveau, cependant c'était quand même mieux et c'était ça qui comptait. Avec encore un millier d'efforts peut-être que Scott et Derek réussiraient à récupérer le Stiles qu'ils connaissaient. Même Isaac avait finis par se prendre au jeu du _« il faut aider sieur Stilinski »_.

L'adolescent était hyper chouchouté par les trois loups garou, il était comme une sorte d'idole à qui des types superstitieux faisaient un million d'offrandes en échange de quelques gestes de sa part. Le fait que Scott ait ordre de rentrer chez lui ne l'empêchait pas de passer le plus clair de son temps chez Derek – quand il n'était pas au lycée. Allison le voyait moins, mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle comprenait pourquoi et lui laissait du temps. Stiles aurait fait pareil si la situation avait été inversée.

Cependant McCall n'était plus là le soir et Isaac en profitait pour sortir un peu – tant que ce n'était pas la pleine lune tout allait bien – du coup Derek se retrouvait vraiment seul avec Stiles durant la nuit.

Le loup garou le regardait dormir et le réveillait s'il le voyait faire un cauchemar. Parce que Stiles, des cauchemars, il en faisait sans arrêt, dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Avant il essayait de ne plus dormir, de rester juste figé, mais depuis quelques temps, il laissait à nouveau le sommeil s'emparer de lui, à ses risques et périls. Le loup garou était toujours là pour l'empêcher de souffrir trop profondément et mettait fin à ses cauchemars.

Il avait appris à être un peu doux. La première fois qu'il avait entendu l'adolescent hurler il lui avait foutu deux paires de baffes, cela avait en effet sorti Stiles de son songe mais il n'était pas apaisé pour autant. La deuxième et troisième fois il l'avait secoué comme un bananier. La quatrième, cinquième, sixième fois il avait hurlé son nom. La septième fois c'était Scott qui doucement l'avait réveillé en posant sa main sur ses cheveux en l'apaisant.

La huitième et toutes les autres fois Derek fit pareil.

Ce soir là quand Stiles commença à gémir, il refit ce geste délicat et le caressa doucement, mais cette fois-ci cela ne fit pas cesser le cauchemar.

- Papa…

Le cœur de Derek se retourna et son sang se figea dans ses veines. C'était le premier mot qu'il entendait de la part de Stiles depuis des lustres, et pour autant cela ne le réjouissais pas. Le gamin pleurait, puis il commença à hurler après son père comme s'il cherchait à le faire apparaître. Le loup garou attrapa le petit corps humain et le prit contre lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Stiles finit par se réveiller, mais les larmes restèrent dans ses yeux.

- C'est bon si tu pleures Stiles. C'est bon.

L'Alpha continua de le serrer, essayant de lui montrer qu'il était là, de transmettre toute sa chaleur, et lentement il sentit le dos de l'humain trembler sous ses doigts. Il était si fragile ce gosse, qui l'aurait cru ? Lui qui avait toujours une bêtise en tête, lui qui rendait l'atmosphère moins lourde, il semblait prêt à se casser sous les doigts de Derek et le loup garou ne le comprenait que trop bien.

- Tu verras, la douleur finis par… Etre moins forte. Tu verras.

Les sanglots se firent plus forts.

- Il vaut mieux que tu pleures plutôt que tu ne fasses rien, tu sais.

Stiles ne répondit rien et continua de pleurer. Il se vida de toute son eau durant toute la nuit. Parfois il paraissait plus apaisé et tout à coup semblait se rendre compte de la réalité et se remettait à pleurer. A aucun moment Derek ne le lâcha, l'Alpha se fichait totalement de servir d'éponge, il voulait juste aider Stiles.

Pourquoi était-ce si important pour le loup garou ? Ca ne pouvait pas être seulement parce qu'il le comprenait, il y avait forcément autre chose. Un sentiment bizarre qu'il ne voulait pas accepter et qui s'était développé bien avant que l'adolescent doive subir la mort de son père.

L'humain était incroyable, hyperactif certes, bavard carrément, mais également sans arrêt inquiet pour les autres et totalement fidèle en amitié. Jamais il n'aurait pu trahir qui que ce soit, on pouvait compter sur lui plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre, il paraissait être la roue de secours de tout le monde. Vous n'allez pas bien ? Venez épancher votre cœur vers le grand Stiles, le super-héros ! Vous voulez qu'on vous coupe le bras, et bien même s'il a peur du sang, il obéira à un moment ou à un autre mais il préférerait vraiment que vous surviviez autrement. Vous êtes soupçonné de crimes atroces, il vous cachera dans sa maison jusqu'à ce que votre innocence soit prouvé. Il viendra vous libérer de prison si vous n'avez rien à y faire. Il ne vous en voudra pas pour tous les coups que vous lui mettez et ira vous cherchez au fond d'une piscine, il se fichera de se retrouver noyé il vous sauvera la vie encore et encore…

Et merde Stiles il en faisait toujours trop. Mais il avait quand même toujours un truc drôle en réserve. Derek n'arrivait plus à s'enlever de la tête ce gosse et son sourire, et ses grimaces, et ses mauvaises blagues.

Dire qu'un simple accident avait tout détruit. Son père avait frôlé mille dangers pour finalement mourir bêtement en percutant un camion. La vie peut être si stupide et si ironique. Il laissait Stiles tout seul, incapable de surmonter une peine pareille, de se relever après un tel choc. Il avait tout donné, tout fait pour les autres, il s'était sacrifié même dans les pires situations et on le remerciait en tuant son père, il avait de quoi en vouloir à la vie.

- Stiles je ferai de mon mieux pour être là. S'il te plait ne nous laisses pas tomber.

Après cette nuit à pleurer, Derek cru qu'il allait reprendre vie tout doucement, mais à la place son état empira. Stiles bougeait, mais pour jeter l'assiette de nourriture, pour se cogner la tête contre les murs, pour essayer de sauter par la fenêtre. L'alpha était bien content d'avoir Scott et Isaac pour protéger Stiles de lui-même.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Derek ?

- Rien !

- Alors pourquoi soudainement il essaie de se faire du mal ?

Derek haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien, ce n'était peut-être qu'une autre étape de la maladie mentale de Stiles. Avant qu'il guérisse, s'il ne se tuait pas préalablement. Et les accusations de Scott ne lui faisaient pas plaisir.

La patience de l'Alpha fut mise à rude épreuve quand ce crétin de Bêta lui dit qu'il fallait que Stiles retourne à l'hôpital.

- Tu crois que des médecins humains le protégeront mieux que des loups garou ?

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de soin ! Je vais en parler à ma mère.

- Ils vont le laisser crever là bas

- Ils vont l'aider.

- C'est nous qui l'aidons !

Et les voilà à nouveau prêt à se battre, sauf qu'ils n'en eurent pas le temps parce que Stiles essaya de se couper avec l'assiette qu'il venait de briser.

- Je crois qu'on va utiliser des couverts en carton.

- Je crois que je vais appeler ma mère.

Scott soutint le regard rouge de l'Alpha qui finit par obtempérer :

- Tu l'appelles, mais il ne retourne à l'hôpital que si on ne peut rien faire.

- D'accord.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois trouvé un terrain d'entente. Pourtant Derek se sentait usé.

xxx

Après une énième tentative pour se cogner contre le mur, Derek craqua :

- Je vais t'attacher si tu continues.

Stiles se teint correctement durant une journée avant de remettre ça.

- Merde je te préférais vraiment quand tu ne bougeais pas, t'étais sacrément moins chiant.

Bien entendu il ne le pensait pas, mais il était épuisé moralement et ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider l'humain. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait, tout essayé. Stiles essaya de se cogner une fois de trop, Scott et Isaac étaient au lycée et Derek perdit complètement patience. Se métamorphosant en loup garou, il attrapa l'adolescent et le souleva du sol :

- Si tu ne cesses pas tes conneries je te déchiquette pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger tu m'entends.

L'autre ne répondit rien, le regard toujours aussi vide.

- Merde Stiles, ton père est mort ! Va falloir te faire une raison. Il ne reviendra pas mais il ne voudrait pas que tu te détruises de la sorte. Il est mort tu m'entends ? M.O.R.T ! MORT.

Le mot sembla résonner contre les murs et se répandre dans toute la pièce. Il rentra directement dans la tête de Stiles et vint percuter les parois de son cerveau avec cruauté. L'adolescent essaya de se cacher derrière son brouillard, de ne pas le voir, de ne pas l'entendre, mais le mot venait de s'incruster à l'intérieur de sa tête aussi bien qu'une marque au fer chaud.

Son père était mort.

Il était mort à cause d'un accident. Stiles l'attendait à la maison, il avait fait des trucs supers ce soir là, pour profiter un peu du Shérif. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, se sentait responsable de pleins de choses et il voulait profiter du moment de calme pour être avec lui.

Et le téléphone avait sonné, c'est toujours mauvais signe quand un téléphone sonne. La nouvelle était tombée comme si on venait de trancher le cœur de Stiles. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'accepter, il avait sombré dans cet état catatonique et il voulait… Il voulait mourir. Suivre son père. Arrêter de se battre. Laisser la vie quitter son corps sans qu'il ait besoin de trop souffrir.

Bien entendu il avait vu Derek, Scott et même Isaac s'occuper de lui, il les avait entendu, senti, il avait aimé ça, cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette gentillesse, même de la part de l'Alpha, il s'était laissé bercé, presque réveillé. Et puis ce rêve atroce l'avait ramené à la réalité, son père était mort.

Il voulait se détruire, se tuer, en finir. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Mais maintenant il souffrait, parce que Derek venait de lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir Stiles ! Et si tu souffres au moins dis le nous, qu'on puisse t'aider.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, son regard se rempli de larmes.

- Fous-moi la paix.

Sa voix avait été comme un murmure, enroué de ne plus avoir été utilisé, mais Derek l'entendit très bien et relâcha doucement Stiles tout en retrouvant apparence humain. Pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

- Oh bon sang ! Tu parles.

Il se reçu des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, mais un humain faible ne pouvait rien contre le loup garou.

- Tu parles, Stiles, tu parles, et tu n'es pas entrain de dormir.

Derek semblait tellement soulagé de cette nouvelle que Stiles abandonna la partie et se laissa bercer.

Scott et Isaac les retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'Alpha avec un air un peu moins fatigué et Stiles avec un air un peu plus vivant. Les choses allaient peut-être pouvoir réellement s'améliorer.

xxx

L'adolescent était encore très fragile, mais il ne retomba pas dans son état catatonique, ni dans cette sorte de fureur destructrice. Il mangeait, il se lavait, il allait même marcher dehors des fois accompagné d'un des loups. Il parlait également. Pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux. Peut-être que Stiles mettrait du temps à redevenir Stiles, peut-être qu'il ne serait plus jamais tout à fait le même, mais il progressait et cela soulageait tout le monde. Derek n'eut finalement plus le choix et Stilinski dût retourner à l'hôpital, et là bas il put se rendre compte qu'on venait lui rendre visite. Melissa, son oncle un peu bizarre, même le coach. Lydia aussi venait et elle lui sourit quand il lui parla, Jackson vint et essaya de faire celui qui s'en foutait mais dans le fond il était quand même content. Il eut même le droit à la visite de Danny et réussi à lui demander :

- Tu me trouves attirant en habit d'hôpital ?

On eut presque pu entendre le soupire rassuré de toute une population qui retenait sa respiration. Il ne souriait toujours pas, rire n'était même pas prévu pour l'instant, mais cela viendrait sûrement. Cela devait venir.

Scott était toujours aussi présent et son meilleur ami eut un effet bénéfique, il était même plutôt content de voir Allison. Finalement peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à vivre, ce serait difficile, l'absence de son père lui trouait l'estomac mais il pourrait se raccrocher à toutes ces personnes qui semblaient attachées à lui, qui prenaient soin de lui.

Isaac parfois pointait le bout de son museau, il avait finit par s'habituer à Stiles et ne plus le voir dans la maison brulée le rendait un peu bizarre, lui et l'humain n'échangeaient pas énormément de mots mais c'était suffisant.

Finalement le seul qui manquait à l'appel était celui qui l'avait un peu sauvé : Derek. Pourquoi l'Alpha ne venait-il pas ? Est-ce que maintenant qu'il allait un petit mieux, il n'intéressait plus le loup garou ? Est-ce que ce dernier ne l'avait aidé que par pitié et que maintenant il en avait marre ? Stiles se sentait triste, il avait perdu son père, il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

- Derek va venir ?

- Il n'est pas venu ?

- Non Scott.

- Je me demande pourquoi il ne vient pas, il était vraiment acharné pourtant. Je vais aller le chercher si tu veux.

- Non c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Stiles fit suivre ses paroles d'un geste de la main, mais son regard semblait triste, alors Scott alla quand même chercher Derek.

xxx

L'Alpha était entrain de faire des tractions. Scott le regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole :

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Stiles ?

- Il paraît qu'il se remet doucement, il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant.

- Il a envie de te voir, ça t'es égal ?

Derek ne répondit rien.

- Pourquoi vouloir l'aider si c'est pour l'ignorer maintenant ?

- La ferme Scott, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Tout ce qui concerne mon meilleur ami sont mes affaires.

Le loup garou resta une nouvelle fois silencieux. Il arrêta son entrainement et quitta la pièce, espérant que Scott lâcherait l'affaire, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Tu l'as kidnappé, à moitié séquestré, tu l'as maltraité et maintenant tu ne veux plus le voir, tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

- J'ai fait tout ça pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

- Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

- Pourquoi tu lui ferais du mal ?

Derek sembla perdre patience et appuya deux doigts sur front en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Les gens qui m'approchent ont tendance à souffrir.

- C'est à Stiles de le décider non ? Il veut te voir.

Le loup garou grogna :

- Très bien j'irai, mais une seule fois. Il ne faut pas m'en demander plus.

Scott haussa les épaules.

- Une fois ira très bien.

xxx

Derek resta un instant devant la porte, il avait à la fois envie d'entrer et à la fois envie de fuir très loin. Se précipiter dans la pièce et serrer Stiles dans ses bras ou aller se terrer dans sa maison. Il serait resté encore là durant des heures si Melissa n'était pas apparu derrière lui :

- Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites Derek mais disons que je vais faire une petite entorse au règlement pour toi.

Puis elle ouvrir la porte avant que le loup garou puisse réagir :

- Stiles, tu as de la visite.

L'adolescent tourna la tête et quand son regard tomba dans les yeux de l'Alpha, ils eurent tous les deux l'impression que le monde venait de se mettre sur pause. Derek reprit ses esprits quand la mère de Scott posa sa main sur son bras :

- Je vous laisse.

Et quitta la pièce. L'Alpha s'approcha du lit de l'humain sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais Stiles parla pour lui :

- Tu en as mis du temps à me rendre visite.

- Oui.

Derek retrouva son courage et vint s'asseoir près de l'adolescent.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Bien peut-être pas. Mieux ça c'est sûr.

Le loup garou resta silencieux.

- Il me manque tout le temps tu sais ?

- Je sais.

- Quand j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir cette porte, quand je vois quelqu'un passer, quand j'entends quelqu'un parler, je m'imagine toujours que c'est lui qui va apparaître devant moi.

- Je comprends.

- J'ai essayé d'en parler à Scott mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai voulu le dire à Allison mais j'avais peur de la blesser, c'est encore tout frais pour elle aussi. Il n'y avait plus que toi. Désolé je me montre égoïste mais je savais que tu pourrais me comprendre.

- Oui.

- Mon père était tout ce que j'avais au monde. Rien ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à vivre à partir de maintenant.

Derek se tourna vers lui et planta ses beaux yeux dans ceux de Stiles :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras.

- Quand c'est le grand Derek garou qui me le dit, j'arrive presque à y croire.

Le Lycan approcha sa main du visage du garçon pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient.

- Tu y arriveras Stiles.

L'humain se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek. Ce dernier le laissa à nouveau pleurer, ce n'était pas grave, il en avait besoin, c'était normal. Le loup garou n'avait presque pas pleuré lui lorsque sa famille était morte, il s'était juste senti en colère contre l'humanité.

Peut-être aurait-il dût pleurer un peu plus.

- Ca va aller Stiles, je te le jure, ça va aller.

- C'est tellement injuste tu ne crois pas ? Que le père d'un gosse aussi adorable que moi meurt, ça ne devrait pas pouvoir arriver.

Derek caressa ses cheveux.

- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui dire juste rien qu'une fois encore à quel point je l'aime, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point je suis fier d'être son fils.

- Je sais.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix m'engueuler parce que je suis toujours là où il ne faut pas et parce que j'écoute en cachette la radio de la police. Je donnerais vraiment n'importe quoi Derek. Il va tellement me manquer, comment je vais faire sans lui ?

Le loup garou le serra plus fort encore contre lui. Il comprenait, il savait, il connaissait. Stiles s'exprimait enfin, il montrait toute la douleur qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, il l'affrontait complètement, il la criait, il la pleurait, il suppliait. Il se mit même en colère maudissant ce putain de monde d'être aussi moche. Il était complètement guérit, maintenant il allait devoir trouver le moyen de vivre avec ce vide.

- Derek ?

- Hm.

- Je veux que tu reviennes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le veux, c'est tout. Ne me laisse pas tomber.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- T'as intérêt, sinon je viens jusqu'à chez toi et je te botte le cul.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

C'est vrai qu'il avait pensé ne plus voir Stiles, qu'il serait mieux sans lui, qu'il ne pourrait lui faire que du mal. Derek était trop maladroit, trop brutal, il pensait que maintenant que l'humain allait un peu mieux il allait juste lui faire à nouveau mal, mais voilà que Stiles le suppliait de rester avec lui et qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

xxx

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital. Il eut même le courage d'aller jusqu'à chez lui. La maison lui semblait comme morte, comme vide, mais c'était toujours sa maison. Là il avait pris ses repas avec son père, sur ce canapé ils avaient maté des films, c'est dans cette chambre que son vieux dormait. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et sa présence partout, mais il n'était plus là, il ne le serait plus jamais. Il retint ses larmes et fini par faire ce pourquoi il était venu : prendre des affaires pour aller vivre chez son oncle. Il attrapa également une photo de ses parents dans un cadre en bois et la fourra dans son sac, puis il quitta les lieux. Il y reviendrait un jour, mais pas maintenant. Il y avait encore trop de son papa dans cette maison et dans son cœur. Il fallait que la douleur s'estompe pour qu'elle puisse laisser place aux souvenirs.

Son oncle était un personnage un peu bizarre mais plutôt sympa. Scott lui certifiait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais Stiles n'en était pas certains.

- Qu'est ce que je suis content d'être revenu à Beacon Hill, il se passe toujours des trucs chouettes ici, tu savais que la fille que j'aime depuis l'école élémentaire habite ici ? Elle est toujours aussi belle, c'est à cause d'elle si je suis resté célibataire. Ou peut-être parce que j'étais toujours en vadrouille partout. Peu importe maintenant je suis là exprès pour mon neveu adoré.

Vraiment, ils n'avaient rien du tout en commun.

L'adolescent reprit le lycée, il avait beaucoup manqué mais grâce à son travail et son intelligence il rattrapa vite son retard, Lydia accepta même de l'aider – tout en se faisant peloter par Jackson. Ce n'était pas réjouissant mais Stiles se faisait petit à petit à l'idée que son amour d'enfance n'était peut-être que ça, un amour d'enfance. Et il n'était plus un enfant.

Scott l'aidait à s'entrainer au Lacrosse et pour une fois lâchait un peu Allison pour s'occuper également de lui, il réussissait à bien partager son temps entre les deux et Stiles se sentait touché par ses efforts.

Parfois Isaac venait lui dire bonjour, ils échangeaient quelques mots, pas grand-chose, mais c'était bien.

Et puis le coach avait hurlé de joie en voyant Stilinski :

- Tu es revenu, c'est merveilleux, ce que je suis heureux de voir ta tronche, c'est toujours mieux que celle de Greenberg.

Même le prof de physique avait réussi à faire une remarque gentille du style _« je récupère un de mes meilleurs élèves »_. Ce qui était beaucoup venant de lui.

Et puis il y avait Derek. L'Alpha avait tenu parole, ils se voyaient souvent, pour pas grand-chose. Par exemple le loup garou le raccompagnait dans sa Camaro, ou alors Stiles allait le voir dans sa grande maison brulée. Ils parlaient beaucoup, parfois du père de Stiles, parfois de tout à fait autre chose. Par moment ils s'engueulaient et Derek frappait Stilinski et ce dernier se sentait presque soulagé de voir que le comportement du loup garou ne changeait pas.

Quand à l'Alpha, il était plutôt content, les trous dans la conversation étaient à nouveau bouchés par l'humain, il avait l'impression d'avoir récupéré son gigoteur, il avait même réussi à voir apparaître quelques sourires et ça n'avait pas de prix.

De temps en temps sans se concerter ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rassurés par leur chaleur commune. Stiles était vivant, il s'en était sortit. Derek était présent il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Ils avaient finis par se retrouver entrain de s'embrasser sans comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Peut-être qu'en fait je suis amoureux de toi Derek, ce qui est très grave, tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?

- Comment ?

- Le syndrome de Stockholm, c'est tomber amoureux de son kidnappeur.

Il se reçu un coup derrière la nuque et eut pour toute réponse un autre baiser de Derek.

- Et tomber amoureux d'un idiot c'est le syndrome de la bêtise ?

- Mais je suis loin d'être idiot, je suis même vraiment très intelligent, très curieux et j'ai une bouille adorable, t'es pas d'accord ?

Le loup garou concéda et ajouta :

- Tu es bien tel que tu es Stiles.

Alors avec un grand sourire l'humain lui fit un bisou sur le nez.

Stiles se sentait encore un peu vide et triste parfois, l'envie de pleurer lui prenait à la gorge et aux yeux, mais petit à petit cela devenait moins dur. Scott était là, tous les autres étaient là.

Et Derek aussi bourru qu'il était n'était jamais contre des câlins, et l'aimait tout entier.

Le loup garou lui avait juré : ça va aller.

Ca irait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà fin de ce chapitre. Un peu différent, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même et que les personnages ne vous auront pas parût trop OOC. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite fic ! Désolé d'avoir fait souffrir le personnage le plus adorable de la série (je suis sadique ihihi). Et vive le Stek.


End file.
